nuestro destino
by Mitzuko Harowa05
Summary: no soy buena con los summarys, tu eres el responsable de tu propio destino,solo tu eliges que camino tomar y la persona con a que quieres pasar el resto de tu vida y eso es algo que Neji y Hinata tendrán que aprender.


Hola¡¡ pues bienvenidos a mi primer fanfic, ésta es la primera vez que hago uno así k no sean duros conmigo, y si hay alguna queja díganlo¡¡¡

Y si se les ocurre alguna idea de que mas les gustaría k pusiera .. también se aceptan aportaciones xD

Nuestro destino

Algunas personas, creen que nuestro destino ya esta elegido antes de nacer, y que por lo tanto no se puede hacer nada para cambiarlo, él era una de esas personas. Siempre pensó, que el destino y el de ella estarían separados, mas nunca se imaginó, que en realidad sus destinos ya estaban unidos desde el día en que un algo empezó a nacer entre ellos dos….

A través de una ventana como a eso de las 3 de la mañana, se escuchó una pequeña voz que llamaba a una persona…

Hinata- sama, ya es hora de partir – dijo el chico sin querer entrar, claro, ya que por ser la habitación de una chica, hay que guardar cierto respeto, y más aún si es el cuarto de la persona a la que debes proteger.

En ese momento de abrió la ventana, y salió una joven de tez blanca, con el cabello azulado y largo, vestida con ropas de entrenamiento y con una pequeña maleta en la espalda…

Ohayo, Neji-niisan – dijo Hinata en voz baja, y dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa al que estaba frente a ella. Salieron de la mansión con rapidez, y en el camino Hinata se decidió a hablar

Hem… etto… Ne..Neji-niisan- se volvió a escuchar la voz de la joven- ¿Podríamos hoy ir a entrenar cerca de la cascada?

Si, como usted guste Hinata-sama, pero, me permitiría preguntarle el por que de esa decisión?- preguntó Neji

Pues… verás Neji-niisan, pienso, que de…deberíamos variar de vez en cuando, con respecto a…a los lugares de entrenamiento… no lo crees así?- dijo Hinata dudando un poco- pe…pero si no quieres ni hay ningún problema nn

Me perece una buena idea, bien pensado Hinata-sama – dijo Neji- entonces vayamos a la cascada.

Al llegar a la cascada, empezaron a hacer el calentamiento usual, cuando estuvieron listos, se colocaron en la posición de pelea común del clan Hyuga. En esta ocasión, practicarían técnicas de ataque y combinaciones creadas por ellos, las cuales no eran conocidas por nadie, ya que éstas, eran el fruto de un arduo entrenamiento, que habían estado haciendo a escondidas de todos.

Neji, no logró esquivar el ataque de Hinata a tiempo, y esto ocasionó que la manga derecha del chico se rompiera y apareciera una mancha de sangre. Hinata al ver esto, se detuvo y se acerco a su primo.

Neji-niisan, ¿estás bien? – le preguntó Hinata a su primo – discúlpame por favor, no fue mi intención el lastimarte- dijo inclinándose en señal de disculpa.

No se preocupe Hinata-sama- dijo Neji tratando de calmar a su prima- debo admitir, que está mejorando mucho- dijo Neji, lo cual ocasionó que Hinata se sonrojara. Después de lo ocurrido, Hinata sacó una especia de ungüento hecho por ella, y se dispuso a curar a su primo.

Hinata-sama, no hace falta que se mole…- dijo Neji pero al instante fue interrumpido- No¡… no ..Ne..Neji-niisan, yo fui la que te hizo ésta herida, así que debo curarla…-dijo Hinata-

A…además…, no es ninguna molestia- agregó, indicándole que se quitara la parte superior de la ropa que llevaba. Un ligero sonrojo apareció en el rostro de Hinata, al ver el pecho desnudo de su primo (xD n\\\\n quisiera ser ella¡¡¡) lentamente te fue acercando mas, y mas a él hasta quedar a una distancia adecuada para comenzar a curarlo.

Poco a poco, los finos dedos de Hinata se fueron acercando a él, dudo por un momento , solo faltaban unos milímetros para poder tocar esa piel tan blanca… pero algo la volvió a la realidad… esa herida estaba sangrando… no mucho pero había que curarla antes de que se infectara. Al percibir el roce, de los dedos de su prima en su brazo, Neji sintió como su piel se iba erizando… y por alguna extraña manera, el estaba nervioso….Después de aplicarle el ungüento, Hinata tomó con su boca un lado de la manga derecha con fuerza, y con un movimiento rápido la rasgó, para después, utilizar ese pedazo de tela rasgada como vendas.

Hi...Hinata-sama – dijo Neji sorprendido por la acción de su prima para con el – que… que ha hecho, no era necesa…- de nuevo fue callado, pero ésta vez no fue como la primera vez, esta vez fue uno de sus dedos, el que actuó… éste, había sido colocado en la boca de Neji, ejerciendo una pequeña presión que le impedía continuar.

Si Neji… si era necesario, no te preocupes… y no te lamentes mas – le dijo Hinata, acercándose mas a su rostro y ofreciéndole una de sus mejores sonrisas

Hinata- sama, por que ha hecho esto por mi …-pensó Neji, no quería que ese momento acabara, pero al analizar bien la situación en la que se encontraban, decidió tomar entre sus manos la que le estaba impidiendo hablar.

Uh? – se escucho por parte de ella – lo… lo siento uu, no hago mas que molestarte – dijo

Tranquila, usted no es ninguna molestia-dijo Neji, con los ojos cerrados- ya es hora de que regresemos a la mansión

Dicho esto regresaron, reflexionando ambos , sobre lo que habían sentido momentos atrás

Y bien?? Que les pareció? (esperando tomatasos) dejen sus reviews , no sean muy duros conmigo nn ¡¡

Este es el primer capítulo, si dejan reviews lo continuare uu y s no es k no les ha agradado …

Bueno…. Sayorana¡¡¡¡¡


End file.
